


The Problem With Akumas

by LadyConstellation



Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyConstellation/pseuds/LadyConstellation
Summary: August Third Prompt: Time TravelAdrien has a great life– he's married the love of his life, they have three beautiful children together, and ever since they defeated Hawk Moth their lives have been perfect domestic bliss. This is why he's very, very confused when a sixteen-year-old version of his wife comes falling out of the sky, followed by– oh crap that's definitely him. But hey, at least he and his wife can have a great time trolling their younger selves.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: AU Yeah August 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862911
Comments: 11
Kudos: 229





	The Problem With Akumas

Adrien Agreste has a great life– one he was very content with  _ thank-you-very-much _ . He had married the love of his life like he’d always dreamed of doing, they had three beautiful children together, and ever since they defeated Hawk Moth years ago, their lives had been perfectly calm. This was why Adrien was extremely confused when a sixteen-year-old version of her wife came plummeting out of the sky, landing on the rooftop he and his lady were currently picnicking on. 

“Errrr, hello,” he said, waving a clawed hand at her awkwardly, “How’s it going?” 

His wife shot him a glare, flicking his nose, “Chaton, don’t freak her out.” she turned to her younger self, “Are you alright?” 

The teenager stood up, narrowing her eyes, “What’s going on? Where am I?” Her gaze flickered between the two of them, “Are two akumas?” 

Marinette snorted, standing up in front of her younger self, “No, we’re not akumas. If I remember correctly, you were just fighting a time akuma before you got hit, right?” 

“Yeah, I did,” Ladybug nodded, looking around the rooftop with a slightly dazed expression on her face, gaze flickering between him and his wife. 

Adrien nodded, “Oh yeah, I remember this. Well then, Minibug, you’ve just landed yourself in the future,” 

The young Ladybug raised her eyebrows, tapping her foot impatiently against the concrete floor, “That’s not funny. I need to find Chat,  _ my _ Chat so we can defeat the akuma and–” 

She was interrupted by a shriek and thud as someone new landed on the rooftop next to her. Adrien narrowed his eyes at the intruder, taking in the black suit, the golden bell at the collar, and oh crap that was sixteen-year-old him. A high pitched shriek escaped Marinette’s mouth as she realized who it was seconds after him. 

“Well, Minibug, it looks like at least the first part of your mission is accomplished.” He said weakly before turning to his younger self, “Hey mini-me,” 

He watched as his teenage self scrambled away from him, grabbing Minibug’s hand to drag her with him, “What. Is. Happening?!” He yelped, grabbing his baton and pointing it at him, “And who are you, strange person who looks weirdly like me?” 

“Was my voice really that high pitched?” Adrien turned to Marinette, whispering in her ear. 

She nodded, stifling her giggles in the crook of his neck, “Hate to break it to you, Chaton, but it did take a while for your voice to mature,” 

“I am not okay with this,” He muttered faintly before turning back to his past self, “I’m you from the future– or rather you’re me from the past, considering you guys are in our time now,” 

“There is no way,” His younger self said, frowning at him, “Tell me something only I would know,” 

Adrien raised his eyebrows, biting back a grin, “The Ladyblog is your homepage, at this point in time you’ve been visiting Marinette’s balcony for snacks and company for six months, you’ve got every single piece of Ladybug merchandise available, and don’t even get me started on all of the Ladynoir–” 

“Okay, okay!” Chat Noir screeched, slamming his hand over Adrien’s mouth, “Yep, okay it’s me let’s not talk about this anymore.” 

He turned back to his wife, who had her eyebrows raised at him, “Alright, I knew about most of those things, but what was that about Ladynoir?” 

“Yeah, no I’m with Chat on this one let’s just drop the subject,” The younger Ladybug said, “I really don’t want to hear any more about this,” 

Marinette pouted, turning to her younger self, “Oh come on, Baby-Bug, whatever he did can’t be worse than your obsession with Adrien Agreste– I mean really, the schedule, the collages, all the photos, and don’t think I’ve forgotten about your obsession with the swimsuit advertisement he did–” 

Ladybug turned beet red, emitting a tea-kettle like noise, “Oh please stop talking.  _ Please _ .”

“No, I’d like to hear more about this,” Adrien’s younger self said, glancing at the older Ladybug curiously, “What was that about Adrien Agreste's swimsuit advertisement?” 

Adrien chuckled, shaking his head, “Nah, I think we’ve tortured Minibug enough for one day, don’t you think My Lady?” 

“Oh, please,” She rolled her eyes, “Like you didn’t do the same thing. You totally could’ve stopped with the Ladyblog part.” 

“Do you guys enjoy torturing us?” The young Chat Noir said faintly. 

Marinette’s gaze softened as she turned to him, “No,  _ minou _ , but we’ve suffered through years of being oblivious idiots. And anyway, your memories will be wiped after the akuma is defeated, so you won’t know any of this afterward.” 

“Well, until you’re us,” Adrien put in, “And then you’ll obviously remember,” 

Ladybug immediately straightened up, panic prominent in her eyes, “Wait, if both of us are here, who’s going to defeat the akuma?!” 

“Well, since it’s a time travel akuma, it’s going to show up in our time,” Marinette explained, “Then we’ll defeat it and you’ll get sent back to your time with no memories of what the future’s like,” 

“So we just have to wait for it to show up?” Chat asked in disbelief. 

Adrien nodded, “Yeah, pretty much.” He clapped his hands together, “Alright then, so who wants to see the future!” 

“Oh boy,” Marinette muttered, “This isn’t going to be good.”

Adrien waved his hand as if to dismiss the point, “They’ll be fine.” 

* * *

They were not, in fact, fine, and his wife might’ve had a point. After finding out Chloé was the mayor of Paris, his past self shrieked and asked how the city was still standing, and when Minibug saw Marinette’s various fashion boutiques spread throughout the city, she nearly fainted. 

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Marinette hissed in his ear, “What are you gonna do if they find out we’re married? Or that we have kids? Or if they find out our secret identities?”

He grimaced, shrugging, “We’ll only have to deal with it for a little bit though, right? And then they’ll forget it ever happened.” 

Marinette sighed, “Alright fine. Might as well rip the bandaid off, then.” She tapped their younger selves on the shoulder, “You guys want to head back to our house, process all of this?” 

Ladybug looked at her like she’d gone insane, “Are you kidding? That’ll reveal your identities, which means revealing ours which sounds very much like a horrible idea.” 

“Look, guys,” Adrien sighed, “I know this is a lot to take in, but take it from someone who’s lived through this already and just trust us, okay? Since we’ve done this already, we know how it’s supposed to go.” 

“I thought your– our– memories were wiped after this.” Chat said, his brow furrowing in confusion. 

Marinette nodded, “They were. But, as we went through our life experiences, we remembered hearing about them. So, as your life goes on, you’ll remember us telling you about it as it happens. You won’t remember anything before it happens naturally.” 

“Wait a second, hold up,” Ladybug said, holding up a hand, “You mean Chat will eventually remember the swimsuit thing?” Her voice rose in pitch as the sentence went on. 

Adrien whistled, “Wow, that’s what you’re focused on. But uh, yeah. I will remember that. Don’t worry though, it’s  _ way _ funnier than you think it is.” 

“ _ That-is-not-comforting! _ ” She shrieked.

Marinette just put a hand on her past self’s shoulder, “We’ll talk about it later, okay? For now, why don’t we take your guys back to our house?” 

Chat Noir blinked ten times in rapid succession, his voice sounding nearly strangled, “We share a house?” 

“And we’re married,” Adrien added in cheerfully, “Can’t forget that part.” 

Chat’s words were near indecipherable this time, “We’re… married…!?” 

Marinette tilted her head, pretending to be confused, “Why of course, what did you think the ring on my finger was for?” When both Chat and Ladybug just released high pitched shrieks, she shrugged, “Anyways, kids, time to get home. We’ve got so much more to talk about!” 

“Please no,” Ladybug whispered. 

“Oh come on, Minibug,” Adrien said, ruffling her hair, “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be  _ very _ happy with your future.”

* * *

When they got back to their house, Ladybug nearly passed out again. “That’s not a house.” She said. “That’s a mansion.” 

“Semantics,” Adrien shrugged, “Anyways, welcome home!” 

As they walked in the doorway, Chat’s gaze quickly narrowed in on the backpacks by the door, “Whose backpacks are those?” 

“Oh,” Marinette said nonchalantly, “Those are Emma and Hugo’s backpacks.” 

“Emma and Hugo?” Ladybug asked in a strangled voice. 

Adrien nodded, “Yeah. There’s an empty spot for Louis, of course, but he’s too young to go to school yet.” 

Marinette grinned, leading them into the living, “Who’s ready for the reveal?” 

“They’re trying to kill us,” Chat whispered to Ladybug. 

“Awww, don’t say that, Chaton. We’ll drop our transformations first if it makes you two feel better.” 

“It probably won’t, but go ahead anyway,” Ladybug sighed.

“Great!” Marinette said cheerfully, “Tikki, Spots Off!” 

“Plagg, Claws In!” 

Pink and green glowed around the couple until it was just Marinette and Adrien standing there. They looked different than they had at sixteen– Marinette had grown her hair out to around mid-back, kept it styled in a braid, and wore more casual clothes most of the time (having three kids to chase around inspired a casual dress sense in even fashion designers it seemed) while Adrien’s facial features had sharpened and he stuck to wearing button-ups and jeans most days, but they were still very much recognizable. 

Immediately, Ladybug and Chat’s jaws dropped. 

“So… you think we broke them or nah?” Marinette whispered to him. 

“Eep!” Ladybug let out, her face burning bright red. 

Adrien tried to hold back a grin, “Oh, we definitely broke them.” 

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir dropped their transformations and his younger self waved at her, “So, uh, hi Bugaboo…” 

“I called Chat Noir ‘Hot Stuff’” She murmured. 

He shifted awkwardly on his feet, “I know this isn’t exactly the ideal way to reveal ourselves–” 

“I called him ‘Hot Stuff’” Marinette repeated, slightly louder this time.

“And I know that we won’t remember this until it happens again, but I just want you to know that I’m really glad it was you and–” 

“I CALLED YOU ‘HOT STUFF’!” She screamed, shaking his shoulders. 

“I hope you’re glad it’s me too because–” Adrien watched as his younger self did a double-take, clearly taking in the implications of her words, “You called me ‘Hot Stuff.’” 

“Mmmhmm,” Marinette said, her hands buried in her hands. 

Adrien grinned, turning to his wife, “You know, I’m kinda sad that nickname didn’t stick around,” 

“ _ Mon Chaton _ !” She gasped, “Think of the children!” 

“The children,” Adrien’s younger self muttered, “Okay quick question, then we’ll get back to the Hot Stuff discussion, My Lady,” He said, shooting her a wink. 

“Oh god please save me,” Adrien heard her whisper under her breath.

He turned to the older Marinette, “I forgot how flustered you always got around me,” 

“Emma, Hugo, and Louis– are they…?” 

Adrien and Marinette exchanged grins, “They’re our kids,” Adrien supplied, “Thanks for the names, Minibug,” 

That was when the doors opened, revealing their kids. Emma was the oldest at eleven, her hair hanging loose around her shoulders– she looked just like Adrien except for her beautiful black hair; Marinette’s hair. Balanced on her hip was Louis, with his blond hair and blue eyes, and standing next to them was the middle child, Hugo. He looked just like Marinette, but with more of Adrien’s personality. 

Adrien immediately walked up to them and pulled them into a hug, “Hey kids! Did you guys have fun with Aunt Alya?” 

“They sure did,” Alya announced, walking into the room with Nino by her side before doing a double-take at seeing the younger Adrien and Marinette. “Jesus Mar, what did you guys get into this time?” 

“ _ Language _ ,” Marinette hissed, “My little bugs, do you guys want to go start working on the project I told you about earlier?” 

The kids nodded, but Hugo frowned, “Who are those guys? They look like you but younger.” 

“Uh…” Marinette floundered, so Adrien stepped forward. 

“These are just visitors for the day. Bridgette, and uh… Felix. Yeah, those are their names. Little Lady, you want to lead your brothers over to the craft room? If you guys make some progress on the project, we can have a movie and game night tonight, okay?” 

Emma nodded and began leading Hugo and Louis away from the living room. Once they were safely out of earshot, the young Marinette launched herself at Alya. 

“Why did you let me call him Hot Stuff?!” 

“Umm,” Alya suppressed her laughter, “He didn’t even get that message, remember girl? Anyways, who was I to interrupt your dramatic ranting?” 

“So,” The younger Adrien said, leaning against the wall, “Aunt Alya, huh? Does that make him Uncle Nino?” 

Alya and Nino blushed, “What gave us away?” She asked. 

“You’ve been holding hands since you walked in, and that huge diamond ring isn’t exactly inconspicuous,” Marinette said, who had calmed down marginally. 

The older Marinette raised her eyebrow, “And yet you didn’t notice mine?”

Before she could respond, a loud crash interrupted them. 

Adrien glanced out the window, “Looks like our time is up, guys. Akuma’s here.” He turned to Alya and Nino, “Can you guys watch after the kids?” 

Nino nodded, “No problem, dude,” 

Marinette let out a sigh of relief, “You guys are the best. Alright guys, time to transform. Let’s get you guys back to your own time.” 

The four nodded and transformed, leaping out of the open window towards the akuma. 

* * *

Surprisingly, the akuma wasn’t all that difficult to defeat. Both Chat’s distracted him with a frontal assault while the Ladybugs used their Luck Charm’s in tandem to restrain him and break the akumatized pocket-watch. 

The older Ladybug smiled fondly at the younger duo, “You two ready to go back to your own time?” 

They exchanged a look, Minibug stepping forward confidently, “Yeah, I think we are.” 

“I’m really glad my future is with you,” The young Chat said softly, as his partner nodded. 

“Me too,” she replied. 

Adrien watched as his wife stepped towards them, smiling gently, “Alright then,” She tossed her Lucky Charm into the air, “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

He watched in awe as pink light spread throughout the city and ladybugs flew into the air. 

“Have a nice time kids!” Adrien called out. 

A white portal appeared and the young duo disappeared. Marinette turned to Adrien, smiling gently, “So movie and game night?” 

He nodded, “I’m thinking Tangled.” 

“Of course you are,” She grinned, “It’s your favorite.” 

“Hey!” Adrien exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her waist, “You like it too!” His expression turned serious, “You think they’ll be alright?” 

Marinette nodded, pressing a light kiss to his lips, “I have faith in them. After all, they have a miraculous future waiting for them.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I already wrote an angsty time travel fic, so I decided to write a happy one this time which I actually really like. I like to think future!Mari and future!Adrien would have a great time trolling their past selves!


End file.
